<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kidnapped by Jay (JayBorb)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783029">Kidnapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBorb/pseuds/Jay'>Jay (JayBorb)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days Of Robowhump [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidnapping, RoboWhump, Writing Prompt, ask to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBorb/pseuds/Jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robowhump Day 9: kidnapped</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nah - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days Of Robowhump [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue onlined slowly, head a scrambled mess as he tried to figure out where he was. He opened his eyes, but quickly squeezed them shut again at the bright light directly overhead. He slowly regained feeling in his limbs, and tried to move his arm to block the light, coming up short as something scraped against the metal plating near his wrist joint, keeping it in place.</p>
<p>“Look who’s finally waking up.” A voice jeered, and he felt someone grab his face. “Come on, pretty boy, lemme see those eyes again.”</p>
<p>The light overhead was bright enough to see through his eyelids, no way was he <em>opening</em> his eyes- they hurt enough closed. When he didn’t open his eyes, though, the person holding his jaw squeezed his face tight enough he could feel the lights in his cheeks giving way and he gasped in pain, eyes shooting open and then squeezing shut again before the light could damage his over-sensitive photoreceptors.</p>
<p>They <em>tsk</em>’d in response,and he could feel them turning his head this way and that.</p>
<p>Then they dropped his face and his head slammed against the metal table with a painful <em>clang </em>and Blue could hear their boots on what must have been tile flooring as they circled around him.</p>
<p>“I suppose you’ll fetch a pretty price, wouldn’t you?” They said, tapping an unknown rhythm onto the table.</p>
<p>Blue shied away from the noise. He didn’t think he’d be getting away any time soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>